


Married Life || L.S

by Sydney_Hadley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Married Life, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Hadley/pseuds/Sydney_Hadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot thing I started on Wattpad and I thought I'd move it onto here...This will just be a bunch of short, fluffy, smutty, one shots. Larry!Married & Parents!Larry. There is no updating schedule just whenever I'm inspired to write and not busy with my bigger books. Enjoy :)</p><p>*Please do not steal my story. Thank you. xx*</p><p>©2016, Sydney Hadley (Sydney_Hadley), All Rights Reserved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life || L.S

                                                                                           

                                                                                                             ~~~~~~~~

 

"Harry! She smells like shit!" Louis held their tiny daughter up in the air making a disgusted face. They've only had Darcy for four days. She's fresh out of the womb and as soon as her birth mother had her, she became Harry and Louis' daughter. It was a closed adoption so they'll never see the mother again, which kind of bothered Harry because he would have loved for her to be in Darcy's life as a friend.

Louis has yet to change a poo diaper and it's not that he's opposed to it. It's just that he's scared and Harry does it so much better.

Harry came walking into their living room, immediately catching sight of his goofy husband holding their infant up like she was Simba.

"Are you sure it's not your upper lip?" Harry teased him.

"Ha ha very funny." Louis rolled his eyes, walking closer to Harry. "Here." He outstretched his arms, handing Darcy over to Harry. But Harry didn't take her.

"Nope, not this time. I think it's time you learned how to change a stinky diaper." He crossed his arms.

"Wait, no. I don't know how. And what if it's a big one that like exploded up her back or something? Harry, I'll throw up and I'm not qualified for that." Darcy began to cry in Louis' arms. No doubt mad that she is still sitting in her own poo.

Louis was startled and panicked when she started to cry. He thought that parenting would be easy because he helped his mum take care of his brother's and sister's. But it in fact, is not easy. It's different when it's your own kid because you can't give them back when something goes wrong. You just have to step up and do it yourself.

"Better get to it. She's getting upset." Harry smiled at his husband. He knew that Louis was freaking out and it was okay to tease him because Harry would be right there to take over if anything went wrong.

"Oh hell." Louis sighed, giving up on getting Harry to do it. "Okay, but you have to stay right there in case I mess something up."

"You won't mess up but I'll be right here." Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Take her up to her room and lay her on the changing table."

So Harry followed closely behind his spouse and his daughter as they walked up the steps and took a right into Darcy's room. Louis laid her down on the table, Harry standing off to the side of them, just staring down at her. "Okay, Darc. Dad's gonna change your diaper. I hope.." He didn't even know where to begin. Lucky for him, he has Harry.

"Okay, so when you lay her down you want to make sure you've got everything you need before you begin so you aren't reaching for things. Get one diaper, open it up and lay it to the side." Louis did as Harry instructed and reached under the table and grabbed a diaper from the box. Thanks to Harry, it was easy because he had everything organized into bins.

"Always keep one hand on her for safety reasons. I know she's little and can't roll yet but it's good practice for when she can."

After Louis had the diaper opened up and laying beside Darcy, he turned to Harry for the next step. Harry loved that Louis was so eager to learn how to care for their daughter.

"Alright, now grab a box of wipes and open them, set them beside her too. I always get the whole box because you never know how big the mess will be."

"Fuck." Louis cursed upon hearing that there could be a potential big mess. Harry immediately scolded him, swatting his behind. "Language." He growled. Louis is supposed to be working on his potty mouth around the baby.

Louis got the wipes and had everything ready to go. "Now what?" "Now open her up." Harry replied giving him the thumbs up. "Ew. Don't say "open her up" like that. That sounds awful." Harry just rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hands to say "get on with it".

Louis carefully and cautiously began to undo the buttons of Darcy's onsie. Fingers trembling lightly as if it was a bomb he was defusing and not a diaper on a four day old infant. Once he had undid the shirt, he needed to undo the diaper too and oh god was he scared. Because first of all, it's going to stink and second of all, what if she dips her foot in it or something or even worse, it gets on Louis.

"Please be still. Please be still. Please be still." Louis chanted as he carefully undid the tabs on her diaper. Harry had his hand clamped over his mouth smiling, trying his best not to laugh at his dramatic husband.

As the last tab popped open, and the poo was revealed..Louis gagged. "Oh my god." He breathed. "Help." Harry did laugh this time. "You haven't even done anything yet, Lou!"

"Stop laughing." Louis whined. "What do I do now?" Darcy was quiet now, just watching her daddy be a mess trying to clean up her mess.

"Take the diaper and scrape her bum with it and then lay it under her so she's sitting on it. Careful not to get any poo on her little hootie."

Hootie was what Harry decided to call Darcy's private parts because it sounds better than vagina. Saying vagina for a little baby is just wrong, he thought.

"Should I be wearing gloves I mean-" Louis was cut off by Harry's intense glare burning a hole in him. "Change the diaper, Louis. For heavens sake, you don't need gloves."

So Louis got a wipe and began to delicately wipe her bum, going even more lightly around her "hootie".

"Okay, that wipe is used up. Throw it in the bin and get another." That's a lot to do, Louis thought. He has to hold her legs up, keep one hand on her, and throw away the wipe all at once. Recipe for disaster. But he did it and he got another wipe to finish the job. He got lucky this time. Darcy had only done a small poo, a two wipe job.

Once he threw the other wipe away, he inspected her areas. Just trying to be sure he got it all. He definitely didn't want to leave any behind because Harry would kill him if she got Nappy Rash.

"Looks good." Harry praised from beside him. "Now lift her up again and drag the dirty diaper out from under her and lay it to the side." Louis pulled out the dirty one and held it like it was a ticking time bomb. "But wait." Louis stopped. "Shouldn't I throw it away? Why do you want me to put it to the side?"

"Because, while you're doing all that, she could start peeing or pooping again and then you'd have a real mess. So it's best to go ahead and get another diaper on her before you do anything else." Wow. That made a lot of sense. Louis smiled at him. "You're so smart, baby." "I know."

He set the diaper off to the side, out of reach from Darcy's little arms. He carefully placed a new diaper under her and brought the front up, holding it steady with his wrist while he latched the tabs onto one side and repeating the same process on the other side. When he was finished, he stepped back and looked at his work.

"Is that right?" He asked, doubting his abilities. But to be honest, it was great. "Yes." Harry leaned in and kissed him. "Perfect. You did better than me." And he was truly impressed with Louis' diaper changing skills but he never doubted him anyways.

"I don't know about that." Louis chuckled. "But thank you. I am kinda proud of it." He smiled looking down at his cute little baby. "You should be proud. I know I am. Now close her shirt up and throw the diaper away. She's due for a bottle and I got a feeling she's about to let you know that."

Sure enough, by the time Louis buttoned her up and cleaned up, she was whining. A hungry little monster, Louis called her. Harry began to take her from Louis so he could feed her but Louis stopped him. "Can I do it?" He smiled and so did Harry.

"You sure can, baby." And Harry stood there for a bit longer even after Louis had left the room and walked down stairs with the baby. He needed a minute to appreciate how lucky he is to have someone like Louis. Someone that wanted to learn how to care for their children and he wanted to help Harry. He loved Harry and that baby more than anything in this world and it was so obvious and Harry was just in love. Truly in love.

___________

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this. I'm obsessed with the idea of H&L being married and domestic as all fuck so I had to start this one shot book. There will be all kinds of one shots. Some fluffy (like this) and some smutty. You can also make request, what you'd like me to write about for the next one shot. Please vote and leave a comment because I want to know what you think! All the love. S


End file.
